deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Shhh
.]]The Book of Shhh is a handbook describing the perils of Amor Deliria Nervosa or "Deliria". Shhh stands for "Safety, Health, and Happiness Handbook" and contains rules, cautionary tales, and religious anecdotes for the society that Lena Haloway lives in. The Book of Shhh contains stories of those who died because of love lost or because they never found love to show the dangers of the disease. It also has a list of things a mother is supposed to do as a parent. Some of these things include teaching their children to swim, to bounce their babies on water, and applying sunscreen to make sure their babies don't burn. The Book of Shhh can also be seen as a religious tome. It contains censored and distorted excerpts from the Bible, exulting the power of the Cure and the virtues of duty and responsibility. Finally, the Book of Shhh contains frequently asked questions pertaining to the cure, its effects, and other events related to society, such as evaluations. Burning or defacing the Book of Shhh in any way is sacrilege.'' Excerpts *''The most dangerous sicknesses are those that make us believe that we are well.'' - Proverb 42 *''Lord, help us root our feet to the earth And our eyes to the road And always remember the fallen angels Who, attempting to soar, Were seared instead by the sun and, wings melting, Came crashing back to the sea. Lord, help root my eyes to the earth And stay my eyes to the road So I may never stumble.'' - Psalm 24 (From “Prayer and Study”) *''Lord Keep our hearts fixed; As you fixed the planets in their orbits And cooled the chaos of emerging— As the gravity of your will keeps star and star from collapsing Keeps ocean from turning to dust and dust from turning to water Keeps planets from colliding And suns from exploding— So, Lord, keep our hearts fixed In steady orbit And help them stay the path.'' - Psalm 21 (From "Prayer and Study") *''We must be constantly on guard against the Diesease; the health of our nation, our people, our families, and our minds depends on constant vigilance. ''- Basic Health Measures * Marriage is Order and Stability, the mark of a Healthy society. ''- From "Fundamentals of Society" * ''The cured, incapable of strong desire, are thus rid of both remembered and future pain. ''- From "After the Procedure" * ''Of all the systems of the body—neurological, cognitive, special, sensory—the cardiological system is the most sensitive and easily disturbed. The role of society must be to shelter these systems from infection and decay, or else the future of the human race is at stake. Like a summer fruit that is protected from insect invasion, bruising, and rot by the whole mechanism of modern farming; so must we protect the heart. - From "The Role and Purpose of Society" * H is for hydrogen, a weight of one; When fission's split, as brightly lit As hot as any sun. He is for helium, a weight of two; The noble gas, the ghostly pass That lifts the world anew. Li is for lithium, a weight of three; A funeral pyre, when touched with fire— And deadly sleep for me. B is for beryllium, a weight of four... - Elemental Prayers (From "Prayer and Study") * Amor deliria nervosa produces shifts in the prefrontal cortex of the brain, which result in fantasies and delusions that, once revealed, lead in turn to psychic devastation. - From "Effects" * Human beings, in their natural state, are unpredictable, erratic, and unhappy. It is only once their animal instincts are controlled that they can be responsible, dependable, and content. * Humans, unregulated, are cruel and capricious; violent and selfish; miserable and quarrelsome. It is only after their insticts and basic emotions have been controlled that they can be happy, generous, and good. * There is no love, only disorder. * When you consider how society may persist in ignorance, you must also consider how long it will persist in delusion; all stupidity is changed to inevitability, and all ills are made into values (choice turned to freedom, and love to happiness), so there is no possibility of escape. - From "Chapter 22: Social History" * The tools of a healthy society are obedience, commitment, and agreement. Responsibility lies both with the government and with its citizens. Responsibility lies with you. * Through wind, and tempest, storm, and rain; The calm shall be buried inside of me; A warm stone, heavy and dry; The root, the source, a weapon against pain. ''- ''Psalm 37 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Vocabulary Category:Facts